Why Do I Love You, When I Hate You?
by ForeverASkittle
Summary: A song fic story between Sanji and Zolo. Song: I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace. These two shipmates are ALWAYS fighting, but what's really hidden behind all those shouts and curses? Slowly, they come to a new realization.


My first songfic to be published, I hope you like it :)  
I do not own One Piece, or its characters.  
Nor the song: I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace.

By the way, this is an edited version by my good friend .Blaze. She is my life saver, and now apparently my new "editor"! Ain't that fun? She's so picky... Haha but anyway, you should check out her stories too.

Anywho, reviews?

* * *

**Why Do I Love You, When I Hate You?**

"_Every time we lie awake, after every hit we take. Every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet. Every roommate kept awake, by every sigh and scream we make. All the feelings that I get, but I still don't miss you yet. Only when I stop to think about it. I hate everything about you. Why do I love you? I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?"_

Sanji stood in the kitchen cooking breakfast as he went over last night's events over and over in his head. Zolo and him had been in a fight, for what, he didn't even remember. Just another pointless argument. _So how did we end up in bed?_ Zolo had been in his face like every other time, but Sanji couldn't resist in that moment – he'd kissed Zolo. Miraculously, he had kissed back. All the tension was gone, lust taking its place. They'd made their way, exchanging hot kisses, stumbling to bed. He didn't know how to describe the rest of the night. _It was amazing... The only thing that I still don't understand... Why do I love Zolo?_

"_Every time we lie awake, after every hit we take. Every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet. Only when I stop to think about it. I hate everything about you. Why do I love you? I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?"_

Zolo sat up sleepily, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

Why was he in Sanji's...?

Oh, right.

Slowly, his memory of kissing, touching, hot breath and blond hair came back to him. _How had that started? A fight... then a kiss?_ He never would have thought Sanji of all people would do that. But he didn't disagree with it. Zolo had just kept his lips against the cook's and half dragged him into the room. The others had been on the island, leaving the two most-likely-to-kill-each-other to watch the ship. Things just went further and further... finally clothes had been strewn all over the room, and the last thing he remembered was falling asleep next to Sanji. Everything else... he remembered it in perfect Technicolor.

_Why would Curly-brow kiss me like that? And... Why do I love him?_

"_Only when I stop to think about you, I know..."_

Sanji couldn't keep his mind off of the Marimo. His lips weren't harsh like he thought they'd be. They were smooth, soft, gentle. His broad muscles moved perfectly with his, rippling through every motion. His hips moved in the perfect rhythm. His intense eyes bore into the blond's own. Sanji had never noticed the man's physical attributes. They were perfect. Every fight they'd ever been in, wasn't because they truly hated each other, of course. There was always something else behind the yelling and threats that only they understood, and even that took a while. He was happy that they'd finally revealed it, though he knew the bastard could still be a real pain. Zolo just had a certain... character to him.

Sanji went outside onto the deck to light a cigarette.

"_Only when you stop to think about me, do you know?"_

Zolo decided to get out of bed and head to the kitchen, hoping breakfast was ready. When he stepped through the door, sure enough, the food was almost done. But Sanji wasn't standing at the stove... Zolo just grabbed something to drink and strode towards the deck outside. He thought about the night before, again, and tried to figure out what triggered all those released feelings – or how those feelings were even there in the first place. The two had always had fights, ever since day one. Obviously, now, they didn't exactly hate each other. _Actually,_ Zolo thought, _I never really hated the curly-brow in the first place._

"_I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?"_

The air was clean and crisp, full of the scent of salt water, and the sky was clear, unlike Sanji's confused thoughts. Where did this put them now? Would Zolo act like it never happened? Would he just ignore him? He didn't want that to happen. He never wanted the feelings from the night before to go away... Zolo wasn't perfect. God knows Sanji found so many faults in the marimo. But there was so many things about him that made the man a great person, a great friend. Maybe more.

_Maybe I could talk to..._

Before he could finish the thought, Zolo walked out onto the deck.

"_You hate everything about me. Why do you love me?"_

"So, what happened last night?" Zolo asked in his gruff, sleepy voice. He gulped down some of his drink and sat it down on the railing, looking at Sanji expectantly.

"What do you mean?" Sanji lifted a brow at the man, trying not to think too much of his deep, sexy voice, or the look of his messy green hair.

Zolo sighed, sounding impatient. "You know what I mean, dartbrow. Why did you kiss me?"

"Don't start acting like you didn't like it."

"I- Uhh... Just answer the question." Sanji enjoyed the slight color entering Zolo's face from his accusation.

Sanji thought about it for a minute. _What am I supposed to tell him?_

"_I hate..."_

"I don't know. It was sort of a spur of the moment thing." He finally answered, turning back towards the sea. How was he supposed to tell him it was because he loved him? Hell, did he even feel the same way? If he did tell him that then he'd just make himself look like a fool, and that's the last thing he wanted to do in front of Zolo.

Zolo stayed quiet, thinking. Before he could reply, Sanji asked, "Why did you kiss back?"

"_You hate..."_

Shit. What the hell was he supposed to say now? He didn't know how Dartbrow really felt. Obviously, he felt something or he wouldn't have kissed him. Maybe he should just say it. Say what he hasn't really even thought about. Well, there really wasn't much to think about, was there? He loved him, that simple.

"_I hate..."_

Sanji didn't think he was going to get an answer any time soon. He hated to suggest this, but he didn't know what else to think of the marimo's reaction. "So, we act like it never happened?" He figured it was hopeless anyway. Why not just forget it?

"_You love me."_

Sanji's question caught Zolo by surprise. He didn't want to forget it...

"No. We don't forget it. Are you crazy? You don't just kiss someone, sleep with them, then forget it!" Zolo was almost yelling at this point. "Do you really want to forget what happened? Hell, you're the one who started it!"

"You went with it!" Sanji yelled back.

"Because it was about damn time-!"

The two got quiet at that. Zolo didn't remember ever have wanting to say that out loud. Too late now.

But he was losing patience.

"_I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?"_

"Good to know you think so. Okay, we won't forget about it. But..." He struggled for the right thing to say.

But before he could say another word, Zolo was at his side in no time at all. He had his hands on either side of Sanji's face, their foreheads touching. Sanji could feel the heat from the man's bare torso, smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Something tells me this isn't going to be solved very easily with words." Was the only explanation Sanji got before Zolo kissed him with everything he had. The force was overwhelming as Sanji dropped his cigarette and threw his arms around Zolo's strong shoulders, tangling his fingers in his already tousled hair.

Sanji pulled back, but only long enough to say one thing that the two really didn't even need the words for, but he did it anyway.

"I love you, alright Marimo?"

Zolo smirked. "I love you too, Curly-brow."

It didn't matter what was behind every fight, every curse, or every threat. Everything was clear to them now, and only they understood it.

* * *

It's better than it was. I'm kinda proud of it. It's been half typed on my computer for too long. Reviews would be nice? And I'm going to publish other One Piece one-shots as soon as I can.

Thanks R.P.B!

And Thanks to everyone else for reading :)


End file.
